


Bathed in Blood

by beren



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig is bored, until he zeroes in on a member of Weiss and find something interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathed in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. Written for MMOM 2008.

Sex was as much of a game as the rest of life and Schuldig made it a rule to have fun. Some games were serious, like chess, but sex was more like Snap; just for fun, well most of the time anyway. There was no doubt it could be used as a tool when necessary, but that then made it part of a larger game, so it was merely a piece in a chess game and Schuldig didn't count those times. Sex in its purest form was about pleasure and nothing more complicated than that.

When he had caught the whiff of sex in one of the Weiss Kitten's minds he had felt no qualms about eavesdropping. Life had been so dull lately and he was on 'make sure Weiss don't mess up the big picture' duty and it was boring. Anything was better than just sitting there out of sight, so he attached himself mentally to the kitten and sat back to enjoy the view.

The kittens had just been on a mission; nothing to worry Schwarz, but Crawford had sent him out anyway just to make sure Weiss didn't make any ripples. At least he'd had a chance to see the assassins in action, something that always thrilled him, even if he didn't care to admit that to anyone. Schwarz and Weiss may have been enemies, evil and good, dark and light, but he could still admire Weiss' abilities. They were pretty if nothing else and Schuldig knew how to admire beauty. It was a shame that Abyssinian was so repressed; the tall redhead was full of unresolved passion that would have been so much fun to watch if the leader of Weiss had just let it out.

It had quite shocked him that it had been Abyssinian's mind from which he had sensed the tendrils of sex. Usually all he ever got from Abyssinian was work, or if he was in sight, a constant stream of abuse. As he delved a little deeper into the redhead's thoughts, it began to become clear that the evening's mission had Abyssinian rather worked up, but Schuldig couldn't work out why without alerting the redhead to his mental presence. He was just going to have to wait and see.

He mentally followed the redhead as the leader of Weiss disappeared into the building and was quite amused to find that Abyssinian was stripping off as he went. It had clearly been a messy kill, since the assassin was covered in blood; it had even seeped under Abyssinian's clothes. Abyssinian was headed straight for the bathroom and, from a quick mental cast around, Schuldig knew the kitten's friends thought their leader just wanted a shower, but something wasn't quite right.

By now he knew that Abyssinian was painfully aroused, but he still wasn't quite sure why. Clothes had all been loosened and, the moment the bathroom door swung shut, Schuldig found himself grinning as he realised Abyssinian couldn't get rid of his clothes fast enough. He was surprised that the other assassin did not immediately step into the shower, but Abyssinian leant against the door and reached desperately for the now exposed erection.

It was only as Abyssinian began to stroke himself somewhat frantically that it finally dawned on Schuldig what was off. Abyssinian had blood on his hands and it wasn't putting the assassin off, it was egging him on. Schuldig almost laughed out loud when he realised just what was turning on Abyssinian; an assassin with a blood fetish had to be the epitome of cliché. He knew it would kill Abyssinian to be a living cliché and it amused him no end.

This was too good to pass up and he let himself sink a little further into Abyssinian's mind. He could feel the arousal coursing through the almost desperate assassin and he tapped into it, letting is run through him as well. He imagined a pool of blood, as red as Abyssinian's hair and he deftly inserted the idea into the other assassin's mind. He sensed Abyssinian's excitement rise almost instantly and he could feel his own arousal growing by the second. This was one very good game and he quickly undid his belt and fly, slipping his hand into his own pants. He hadn't thought that this evening was going to turn out to be so rewarding.

He stroked himself slowly, soaking in Abyssinian's barely controlled arousal while keeping the assassin just back from the edge. He wanted this to be very good and for it to be perfect he had to be ready and it had to be really good for Abyssinian too. It could never be said that he wasn't a generous lover, even when his partner didn't know he was there; there was no faking in his world. The real burning need in Abyssinian was fantastic and the slight edge of disgust that he could feel running underneath it was incredible.

He brought himself to the very edge with his hand and with Abyssinian's arousal and then he prepared to end it. With a simple thought, he exploded the pool of blood he had created in the other's mind and mentally showered the other assassin with it. Abyssinian gasped in surprise and came and the thrill of the other man's orgasm ran through Schuldig, tipping him over into his own. It felt so good and he revelled in it; very few people ever gave him a thrill like that.

It wasn't until it passed that he realised he had not withdrawn enough and Abyssinian had come down before him. Instantly he knew that the redhead knew he was there and he felt the beginnings of anger taking over from arousal in his adversary. It was almost as delicious as the sex had been, but he knew better than to hang around. He laughed aloud now and hastily put himself together before starting his car.

"Be seeing you, Kitten," he mentally said and, still laughing, sped away.

Crawford would probably be annoyed that Weiss had found out he was there, but it had been far too much fun not to play. He'd definitely be coming back for more of this game.

**The End**


End file.
